Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device. High integration, high density, low power consumption, and high speed operation semiconductor devices are designed using multi-level wiring structure. To enable the high speed operation of the semiconductor devices, copper is used as a material for forming a wiring line because of the low resistivity and low cost. A copper wiring line is formed by a damascene process due to the difficulty in etching copper.
A distance between the wiring lines may be reduced by the high integration of the semiconductor devices. Thus, the interference between the wiring lines may be increased due to the narrow distance therebetween, such that a signal transmitting speed may be lower as the distance between wiring lines is reduced.